Eevee's Choice?
by Angel42497
Summary: A new female Eevee is found roaming the woods, before she is taken home with 7 other male Eevees that already have their Evolutions picked out. She cant decide what she wants to evolve into yet though. What will she choose? (Warning Violence!)
1. Chapter 1

Alone at night, that was never a good idea, especially for a small little female Eevee. There was, what seemed to be red eyes glaring at her from every which corner; Ones that you couldn't make out just by the looks of them. The little female Eevee shivered to herself from fright. She didn't know how she managed to get into a dark forest like this from just running away from her opponent. She wasn't very old; it had only been 2 weeks since she hatched from her egg. She was abandoned before she had even hatched; it was a miracle that she even hatched at all. There were whispers in the forest around her now and they seemed spooky. She didn't want anything to do with any of this. She wasn't prepared for this kind of emotional torture, she was just a mere baby yet.

"You seem alone, where is your family, or trainer?" a young voice asked as it stepped out of the shadows.

It was a little male Eevee. He was just a little older than herself. She broke down and immediately started to cry.

"Whoa! What's wrong" The male Eevee asked her with a small frown that appeared on his face.

"I-I don't have a family, and…and I'm lost!" She yelled through sobs.

The tiny male Eevee made his way next to her and placed his paw on her forehead.

"There's no need to worry. You can come join the other Eevees. There are 7 of us in total, and you would make number 8" The male said with a bright smile.

She immediately stopped crying, with the occasional sniffle here and there.

"What's your name? Mine is Hector and when I evolve one day I'm going to be a Jolteon!" Hector said with a smile on his face once again.

"I really don't have a name, although I tell people to go by the name Mila" She replied back to him with a small blush that was spread across her brown snout.

"That's really cute. I like that, it has that special sort of ring to it. Mila fair warning, whenever I take you back to the others. You are going to be the only female. All the others are males. It is actually really rare to find a female Eevee." Hector said with his happy face going from a smile to a completely stern and serious face.

Mila just slowly nodded and followed him off into the darkness holding onto his tail to make sure that she didn't get lost on the way. It wasn't long until the moonlight was shining hard through a big opening in a gigantic tree. There were little steps climbing the trunk of the tree, and the ascended from what seems to be the top of the tree.

"Hector your back! You brought someone with you" Another male Eevee said walking up beside Hector.

She had hidden behind him shyly and hid her face into his tail.

"Kilo you're scarring her!" Hector scolded him.

"Wait did you just say her!?" The male Eevee known as Kilo asked clearly shocked.

"Yep this is Mila. I was walking home from hunting, with no luck as you can tell, but I found her scared. I hope the others won't mind" Hector said with a giant cheesy grin.

"Well hello there. My name is Kilo like you heard from my good buddy Hector here." Kilo bowed his head slightly reminding Mila of a Machop would before a battle.

"H-H-Hello" She quickly replied stuttering.

"That's so cute!" Kilo said as a blush spread across his own snout.

"EVERYONE COME HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Hector screamed making both Mila and Kilo cover their ears in pain.

The other 5 male Eevees ran over as soon as they heard Hector yelling.

"Did you bring us food" They all asked at once.

Mila slowly walked out from behind Hector and Kilo to look at them all. Kilo went to sit down next to the other 5.

"Everyone this is Mila. I found her in the woods and we are now treating her like part of the family." Hector announced to the others.

"A FEMALE!?" They all yelled in Unison once again.

I nodded quickly and looked back to the ground.

"H-Hello" She said quietly that everyone almost missed it.

"Let us all introduce ourselves, and what we want to evolve into." Hector said with his genuine cheesy smile.

"As you already know I'm Kilo, but what you don't know is that I want to be a Vaporeon!" Kilo yelled in excitement.

"My name is Lokie and I want to be a Flareon. Don't mess with me, because I have a bad temper" Lokie said punching the air playfully.

"My name is Tray and I want to be a Leafeon. I want to feel the life that is around me." Tray said petting his own tail.

"The name is Vick and I want to be a Glaceon. I want everyone to feel the cold tundra." Vick said slightly scaring Mila explaining his reason.

"My name is Ryan and I want to be the famous Espeon because the energy that surrounds us now is unknown." Ryan said folding his tail in half before he continued to pet it like Tray did.

"My name is really none of your concern, but I guess if you're going to live here I'll tell you. My name is Haku and I'm not wanting, I'm going to be an Umbreon to make people feel the darkness that is covering my heart." Haku said staring directly into Mila's eyes.

She couldn't stop staring back into his eyes, and before long she saw black fuzz claiming the outside of her vision. It wasn't long until the black fuzz turned completely into darkness and the last thing she felt and heard was the thump her body made as it hit the ground and the screams from the others.

**Hey guys how was that for a first chapter. Please read and review. No negative reviews please only constructive ones please and thank you. I have a famous saying that I say for every chapter. **

**If you don't like my stories, then take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear about it. I hope you liked. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Hector's point of view~

"Mila! Mila wake up!" I called rushing over to her.

Before I even got there Haku was in a dead sprint towards Mila. He was there before I was, and I was practically standing beside her. Haku then proceeded to nudge her with his muzzle.

"Mila you have to wake up. Please don't give up her." He told her, worry written on his face.

"Is that really Haku?" Everyone except Kilo and I asked.

We both knew why Haku was doing this. Haku was one of the first Eevees I collected. It was Kilo, Haku, myself, and then there was Haku's little sister, Tanya. Kilo was 5 days old, I was a week, and Haku was 4 days old. Tanya on the other hand had just hatched and was a few hours old. We had just entered a forest and it was dark, better yet it was pitch black. Tanya was crying out for Haku one second in a scared way. When we turned around we saw a fire type holding Tanya to the ground.

I screamed at the fire type ,known as Ninetails, to let her go. That's when it turned horrifying. We heard a low whimper and then a loud pop. Tanya quit struggling and Haku was never the same. At one time Haku wanted to be a Flareon himself, but now he was going to be an Umbreon, surrounded in darkness. Haku's nature also changed that day. He had sworn to protect females, and all that are younger than him.

"Mila" The others whispered.

Haku sighed in relief.

"Don't worry everyone she is just exhausted. She did hatch in an unknown area and was lost in the woods." Haku told the others

"Ok Everyone its day break. It's time to hunt for food. Haku I assign you to stay here and watch over her" I looked at him with a smirk before looking over everyone.

Everyone was looking at each other before they departed.

~Haku's point of view~

I looked over Mila's body. She was sort of cute. I just now noticed that she had a yellow bow on her ear. I remembered that we hadn't made her a bed yet and wondered for a while where I should place her instead of on the hard ground. I decided that I would place her in my bed for the time being, as I picked her up on my back and gently made my way over to my bed. I gently laid her down making sure she wouldn't wake up from me moving her. She looked so peaceful and that's when I got a better look at her tail. There was something different about it, it seemed that it was fluffier than the others tails.

Seeing Mila reminded me of Tanya, but she seemed more mature for a 2 week old. I myself was only 3 weeks old, but the others still act like they are newborns, well everyone that is except Hector.

"H-Haku." A small feminine voice asked quietly.

"Yeah" I said as her hazel eyes bored into my own.

"Can we take a walk" She asked shyly not daring to take her gaze away from mine.

"Only if you feel up to it." I replied to her in a slightly worried tone.

She gave a wordless nod and got up shakily. She stumbled into me slowly and I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"I'm sorry" She said loudly.

"Don't worry about it" I reassured her while looking at the ceiling.

I turned my head so she didn't see how badly I was blushing.

"Haku, thank you and I'm sorry for causing problems. P-please don't hate me." She said closing her eyes tightly as if I was going to yell at her.

"I don't hate you, it's just…well um….I don't know exactly why I feel that everything is different or even difficult. You're not causing problems, its just that you are a female among all males" I couldn't look at the pain in her eyes as I said this.

"Then how about this?! I will fight you, and if I win then you will admit that it won't be difficult to have me around." She told me standing firm and staring directly at me.

"Alright lets go to an opening outside" I smirked at her spunk.

~Mila's Point of View~

We stepped into the opening. This would be the first time that I would actually use an attack. I know I have been practicing shadowball, helping hand, and iron tail, along with another that I didn't know.

"You can go first" Haku said.

I nodded and ran at him head on. I focused my energy to my tail and swung it at him, He dodged quickly and he used scratch on me. I could clearly tell that he was holding back on me slightly.

"That was Iron Tail. I can't even do that yet" His eyes were widened in surprise that I could use Iron Tail.

I smiled lightly as Haku made a dark ball appear in front of his mouth. I hurried and made my own shadow ball. We both shot them at the same time, but Haku's ripped through mine. I was hit directly and thrown into a nearby tree before I stood up shakily.

"That's enough" He said as my eyes widened.

I was about to protest before I saw a dangerous figure walking out of the woods. I motioned behind Haku, not being able to say a word.

A Ninetails stepped out of the shadows and Haku turned around and the only thing that he did started to back up. Haku looked petrified and he stumbled before the Ninetails pounced on top of him and picked him up by his fur. I growled to myself before I made a shadow ball and aimed it at the Ninetails head.

"Ow that hurt you little bastard" The Ninetails growled dropping Haku and running towards me instead.

Haku stood in place; he didn't even attempt to move as the Ninetails made its way to me. I focused my energy to my tail again and swung it at the Ninetails legs. It fell to the ground with a yelp as I ran to Haku quickly throwing him over my back making a mad sprint to the dark woods.

"Mila what are you doing?!" He yelled on my back.

"SHUT UP! I'm saving us from being eaten. That was the Ninetails that attacked me before I got lost in the forest to begin with!" I hissed at him and he instantly went quite.

We ran for at least 10 minutes before I finally broke down and put Haku down. I slapped him with my paw with tears in my eyes.

"Don't you ever just stand there again! You could have been killed!" I finally couldn't hold it anymore and broke down and cried.

"Mila?" A voice called from the woods.

I didn't answer, I was crying too hard.

The other 6 Eevees walked out of the woods and saw that I was injured and crying.

"Haku! What happened, she's injured!" Kilo practically screamed.

"W-we were attacked by a Ninetails and Haku was almost eaten." I sobbed loudly only spitting out words in between my sobs.

~Hectors Point of View~

There was a pained look in Haku's eyes. It looked like guilt, and memories mixed. I watched as Kilo walked up to Mila and lick her forehead and pick her up laying her over his back.

"Haku we need to talk" I frowned as we all headed back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hector's point of view~

When we got back to base everyone made Mila a bedroom and laid her down on the bed that they made.

"I'm just glad you both got away" Tray looked directly at Haku lowering his ears slightly.

"If it wasn't for Mila I would be in that Ninetails stomach." Haku replied turning around so that he wasn't facing anyone.

I looked at Haku before motioning him into a separate room to speak with him.

"You stood there and watched as Mila saved you, didn't you?" I asked with a serious tone.

A guilty look that spread across Haku's face said it all without speaking a word.

"I froze in lace and couldn't move an inch. Mila hit the Ninetails with a shadow ball and then an iron-tail on its legs. She then managed to get over to me and pick me up and fled. She was injured for the love of Arceus! Then afterwards when we finally got far enough she broke down and that's when you found us." He had his head down and had a pained expression.

"I think that you are going to have to thank her for saving you. Are you sure that you are alright Haku?" I put my paw on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm fine. Mila and I were sparring a friendly battle and then the Ninetails came out. Mila said it was the same Ninetails that attacked her when she was lost in the woods." Haku said as his voice broke.

I watched as tears fell from his eyes to the ground.

"What if we would have lost her too?!" He wailed quietly.

I walked up to him and nudged him to try a different comforting method.

"We didn't and that proves that she is strong and that she will watch over us closely, as the others will do to her." I stared directly at him as if I was trying to get my point through his head better.

"It's just that if the Ninetails would have hurt her I couldn't have done anything about it." Tears were still falling from his eyes.

This was extremely unusual for him to be crying over something like this. It must have been horrible though to see another female that was younger than him get attacked by the same Pokémon that killed his sister. Not to mention that she was the one that saved him. That's when I decided that I would leave him alone for a little bit. I made my way for the door and walked to see how Mila was doing.

"Hector!" Kilo yelled as he pounced on me.

"What is it Kilo?" I asked and smiled.

"I used helping hand on Mila and she feels better" Kilo said with a bright smile that reminded me so much of a newborn that successfully did a move for their very first time.

"Good job! Where are the others?" I looked not seeing anyone.

"They are all sitting around Mila's bed talking to her. She is talking about after she hatched. When I left she said that the bow on her ear was the only thing that was with her so she never takes it off." He exclaimed as we both walked over to her.

"Mila are you hungry" I saw how thin she was.

Her ears stood up instantly and her stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kilo and the other laughed.

I went back in the room to get Haku so we could eat the berries that we collected earlier.

"Haku" I questioned.

He was no-where in sight, and I knew where he went. He was going after that Ninetails. I scurried back to the others.

"Everyone Code Red! Haku went after the Ninetails!" I yelled as everyone gasped.

Before I could protest Mila ran from the tree after him.

~Mila's Point of view~

"That idiot!" I screamed

I ran as hard as I could with my, still sore, legs. I listened and that's when I saw smoke coming from the direction that I could hear most of the sound coming from. I quickly followed the smoke into an opening and the first thing that I saw was a badly hurt Haku and a Ninetails that was getting ready to place him in his stomach.

"Why does this female Eevee keep showing up and ruining my lunch!" The Ninetails growled.

"Will you just stop trying to eat my friends? Eat berries or get a trainer. They will feed you." I suggested looking Haku.

"Hahaha, you silly girl. Myself and that Eevee over there have a long history in this. I ate his little sister. To be honest, I feel bad for her, but it was worth making him suffer." The Ninetails laughed evilly.

My mouth dropped and my eyes were in tears now. I felt a surge of anger and my body became warm. It was almost like power ached to be released.

"It's time to retaliate!" I yelled sprinting at the Ninetails.

It was clear that it wasn't ready for me to attack it. I slammed into the Ninetails taking some damage as well. The Ninetails hit the ground with a hard thud and I landed on top of him before I bit him.

"You arrogant bastard! Don't you ever say those things about Haku!" I screamed.

The others ran out of the woods with Lokie leading them.

"Mila!" Ryan yelled when he seen me biting the bigger Pokémon.

"Don't worry about me, help Haku!" I yelled as the others ran towards him.

"Enough of this" I screamed as I watched the Ninetails being thrown to a different place.

"M-Mila that was Hyper Voice. You must have inherited some of your parents moves." Ryan pointed out.

"I can do more than that. I don't think that I am really normal" I watched as the Ninetails made his escape into the forest.

I quickly ran over to Haku.

"He's in rough shape, and it's so bad that he might not make it" Lokie said.

"Don't say that!" Hector scolded.

I closed my eyes and walked even closer to Haku. Sorrow filled me, but it also gave me power. I placed my head on his and let a warm light surround me.

"Mila? How do you know healing bell? That's not normal!" Vick yelled.

"Look Haku is waking up. Mila is out first healer of the batch." Tray smiled at me.

I had sweat running down my face and my legs felt like jello.

"Haku, If you ever do something like this again I will make you clean the base forever!" Hector yelled.

"I'm sorry" Haku said trying to get up, hitting me directly in the forehead.

"Mila, I'm sorry" Haku apologized to me this time.

I turned without a word and started to head back to the base. I swayed slightly, but there was no way that I was going to just forgive him for something as simple minded as this.

"Oooo she's mad at you Haku!" The others all snickered.

"Let's all get back and then we can eat. We will let Mila have some resting time. I'm sure after all those new moves that we saw that she will be tired." Hector said once again as they all made their way back to base.

"Damn it! I really screwed up" Haku mumbled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you don't like my stories, take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear about it.**

**Hey sorry I forgot to put that my last two chapters, I guess I was just so excited to update. Please read and Review with constructive criticism **

~Mila's point of view~

My legs felt like jello and I could hear the others whispering behind me. Maybe I should leave the base and the others.

"Mila your amazing! I have never seen an Eevee do so many moves and your only 2 weeks old." Ryan tapped on my shoulder.

"Well today I am 3 weeks, but thank you." I kept looking forward slightly surprised that they thought it was cool that I was different.

Haku stayed at the back of the group. Maybe I was a little harsh when I didn't even speak to him after we came to save him.

"Haku will you come up here?" I asked making all of the others turn to him.

For some reason I felt like a leader at that very moment. I was still swaying lightly from being injured as I turned to see Haku walking up slowly.

"I'm sorry Mila" He said frowning slightly.

"No Haku, I'm sorry. I was being rude to you, but don't ever do something that stupid again!" I looked down at my feet.

They seemed to be placed one in front of the other allowing me to walk in a straight line. I was tired, broken, and upset slight. Over all I was just ready to eat and then go to sleep. I wanted to rest. Today I was 3 weeks. This was always a crucial part in a young Pokémon's life. It told use wither or not they were going to be strong enough to survive in the world.

"Finally, the base is right over there" Hector sighed in relief.

I smiled slightly taking my eyes off my feet and placed them on the tree that we called base. I only just came, and I haven't spent the night yet but I still have a room, and I was accepted.

We got into the base and went straight to eat. I was starving, and I was about ready to eat something as big as a Ninetails. They set a gigantic berry in front of me and it made my mouth water.

After we were done eating I looked around to the others that were patting their stomachs.

"I'm so full!" Vick said with a smile.

"Mila the showers are over there if you want one." Lokie pointed out the direction for me so that I knew where to go.

I nodded and quickly made my way to them. The shower was huge; it was big enough for another 10 Eevee's. I turned on the water and felt it was over my fur. It was cool water; I was never really fond of hot showers. The water ran over my face and down my muzzle. My tail was soaked, and I smiled as I finally got to was the dirt out of it. I felt so relaxed at that very moment that I would have to worry about falling asleep in the shower. The others had soap in the shower. I wondered how they managed to get it, but at the same time I decided that I wouldn't ask questions. I used it lathering up and washing it completely out of my fur. That's when I heard the door open. My eyes shot open as I turned around to see Tray entering the shower.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." He said with a smile.

"I guess that since we are covered with fur it really doesn't matter, but it's still the fact that I am a girl. Either way I'll be sure that no one showers with me. I'm sorry" I giggled slightly, but at the same time I had a serious look on my face.

I turned off the water and quickly shook off letting water fly all over the shower. I smiled when Tray protested at me getting him wet before he even turned on the shower. I left the shower, and I could feel my fur shining. I couldn't help but feel that I could outshine most of the Eevee's at the moment.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard some of the others whispering.

"What do you think about Mila?" A voice that I couldn't identify said.

"She's cute, powerful, and most of all she knows how to take charge." That was a voice that I could clearly make out.

It was Haku, and I couldn't help but blush at the fact that he called me cute.

"Are you going to try for her or are you still going to try to go after that female Glaceon that you have been talking to?" The voice asked again.

My heart just about broke when I heard that there was another.

"I think that I will still go with the Glaceon, because we really don't know a lot about her." Haku said.

I didn't even turn around the corner, I went straight. I knew that it was cold outside, and I also knew that meaning I was wet I would get sick, but yet I went to sit outside. I managed to get to a high branch of the tree that the base was located in.

"Mila? Where are you?" I heard Hector calling.

"Up here Hector." I said with my slightly saddened voice.

"What's wrong Mila? Your 3 weeks today and your super strong, so what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the branch beside me.

"It's just I overheard Haku talking about a Glaceon. It's just that I got sort of jealous." I said with a hint of shame in my voice.

"Oh I get it; your falling for Haku aren't you? I don't blame you. He has a sweet side and he's strong and doesn't seem to let anything get in his way. Haku has been through some really rough times, and he has only started to talk to this Glaceon, don't worry. I think that once he gets to know you a little more he might just come around" Hector winked at me with a smirk played across his face.

"I don't know. I think that I am going to sleep out here tonight. I like it up here. Don't tell the others about this place please" I smiled back and started to pull some leaves off the tree to make a bed of my own.

"Alright goodnight, just watch out for the hoot hoots alright." Hector laughed to himself.

I thanked him once again when he finally disappeared inside the base once again. I heard the others were starting to look for me, but Hector said that I needed some time alone.

I sighed and thought about the way I feel about Haku. I closed my eyes and I earned my much needed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! :D I would have updated sooner, but our internet has been out so I brought you 2 chapters this time. I Hope you like it! **

**If you don't like my stories then take it up with your lawyer, because I don't want to hear about it. **

~Mila's Point of view~

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, and a loud yawn from myself. The bird Pokémon were singing first thing this morning. The damp morning was still hanging in the air, and my fur felt like it was going to frizz. I looked around at the base and noticed that everyone was still asleep. I stretched out and made my way back inside the base and went to my room. I took a quick look around the room, and saw that there was a map of the forest. I saw there were many openings and I wanted to go and train there.

I wrote a note and placed it on the door of Hector's room saying that I was going to train. I knew that there were trainers that came to this forest to find different breeds of Pokémon. I knew I had to be careful; the last thing I wanted was to be caught by a human. I made my way into the nearest clearing, and without realizing there was someone else there I started to train. It was only then did I realize that there was an unfamiliar Eevee there, and they were watching me.

"Whoa, who are you?" The Eevee asked.

Just by its voice I could tell it was a male Eevee, and one that I never heard before.

"My name is Mila." I said tilting my head to the side slightly.

"My name is Tyrone, well at least that's what my old trainer used to call me. He released me here earlier, so I have no idea where I am." The male Eevee said looking rather frightened.

"Well I can bring you back to our base, but I must warn you about the others. They can be a handful. You see I am an orphan Eevee, and they found me wandering lost in the woods yesterday and they took me in as one of their own. I am here to train. Want to train with me! Fair warning I'm not your average Eevee" I bounced up and down.

I was so full of energy today and I didn't know why exactly.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Haku looking at me like I was not completely right in the head.

"Look what I found. I found another Eevee, and he's nice too." I said running in circles.

"Why are you so hyper" Tyrone asked with giant eyes looking at me.

"I don't know why exactly. I'm not normally like this." I said quickly.

Haku on the other hand didn't share my excitement. He was glaring at the new Eevee that I had found.

"Don't try and hurt her. You don't know what you're dealing with." Haku's glare was intense, so intense that it made the newest Eevee tremble in fear.

I stopped running around when I heard a twig snap in the woods. Out walked a human with an evil glare present in his eyes.

"Why look at all the little Eevee's. I want one, or two, or possibly all of them!" The human said as he pulled out a Pokéball and released a large Houndoom.

We all took a step back as the Houndoom growled at us. I took a step forward and held my stance firm.

"A tough one are you? Houndoom use flamethrower" The human demanded of the large Pokémon.

We all mange to dodge the attack, and I readied a shadow ball directly at the opponents face. When I fired it the Houndoom never even attempted to move. The attack hit it head on and didn't even make him flinch.

"Silly little Eevee, Houndoom is a dark fire type Pokémon, your little shadow balls won't have any effect on it." The human snickered.

I was getting angry and went to yell at the Houndoom, but the words came out in an attack. Without even knowing it I had used Hyper Voice once again.

"Whoa you can use hyper voice?!" The human was surprised, but was even more determinded to catch me now.

"Guys run! I'll catch up I promise. I won't allow myself to be caught by this human" I told them sternly.

Haku shook his head and stayed firm and readied his own shadow ball.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving and just hoping that you are alright" He said.

"You have a Glaceon that you can go and talk to. I just came here, so if I do get taken it won't affect anyone!" I yelled back.

"It would affect me, and how do you know about Glaceon?" His eyes were wide.

"I'll tell you later, now just LEAVE!" I screamed at him as a pokeball came and tried to capture me.

I hit it back at him and looked over my shoulder at the others that were finally making their escape.

I turned to run, but the Houndoom was standing over me from my back and I was practically trapped. I focused the energy to my tail and hit directly into the Houndoom's legs. I ran into the forest going the opposite way of the base. I didn't want this Human to find the others. I didn't want anything to do with this trainer. I heard the foot prints behind me and they were gaining. I quickly hid in a hollow of a tree while the footsteps went back. I waited a few moments before getting out and sprinting the whole way back to the base.

"Mila are you alright. I heard that someone tried to capture you." Vick said as I approached the entrance.

"I-I'm fine. I think that I am going to stay in my room for 2 or so days. I get to much of a workout whenever I leave the base." I giggled to myself slightly.

"Mila we need to talk." Another voice said calmly walking up to me.

The voice was none other than Hector, and he didn't look too happy.

"What is it Hector?" I asked slightly shaky.

"You can't just run off in the morning like this! You could have gotten yourself or someone else caught!" He yelled at me.

My ears lowered and my tail went between my legs quickly. I didn't know what to think at the moment.

"I didn't take the others with me and Tyrone was just abandoned. If I would have gotten caught it would have been my own fault, and most of all, I didn't ask for anyone's opinions!" I said getting slightly angry.

"Mila, we are part of a family. We accepted you easily because you are a female. You're different and strong and I know you can protect yourself and the others, but if you continue to act the way you do then I'm afraid that we will have to kick you out of this place." Hector turned his back to me and pranced away.

My ears were totally flat, and my tail was between my legs. I went to the tree limb that I was on the other night, and I laid there. I didn't even know if I was going to move in the morning.

"Why must my life be so difficult?" I yelled only letting a few tears run down my face before deciding to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

~Haku's point of View~

I had been standing around the corner while Hector was yelling at Mila. Tyrone, the new Eevee, was with the others looking around.

"Hector! Why did you yell at her like that? She is new, and it wasn't her fault!" My blood was boiling now.

"Haku, I don't care is she is new! She endangered you. If she hadn't gone, you wouldn't have gone. We have rules that we all must follow Haku." His emotions stayed the same; calm.

"Hector if that was you, we would be praising you. I don't want to hear about the rules, because even though you're the oldest, doesn't mean that you can control us! I'd going to find Mila!" My ears were twitching and my paws were antsy.

I walked out of the room and up to Mila's room. She was nowhere in sight. I laid down on her bed. I was going to wait on her, but my eyes started to droop and it wasn't long until I was asleep.

~Time Skip~

My eyes opened slowly at the light shining in the room.

"Did I really fall asleep? Where is Mila at?" I asked out loud.

I went down to the showers, and turned on the water. It was nice and warm as I let it run down over my face. My fur was soaked, and I looked like a shaggy dog. I heard the door open, and I turned to see Mila.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in." she mumbled sleepily.

Her fur was a mess, and she was slouched slightly. There were a few leaves in her hair.

"Haha, what happened to you?!" I practically fell on the floor laughing.

"I fell out of the tree that I was sleeping in." She grumbled.

Now I was literally fell on the floor laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh shaggy" she said laughing at my fur.

I shook out my fur getting her wet.

"Hey that's cold!" She whined.

The water was still running and we started splashing each other. The door opened and the others came in stopping in place. My face turned bright red, and so did Mila's.

"What are you two doing?" they asked.

Mila didn't say anything. She only went up to them and shook out her fur.

"Hey!" They whined.

"Hehe, I got you!" She said bouncing playfully.

Every other eevee was there except for Hector, which might have been a good thing.

~Mila's point of view~

The others started splashing each other now. I giggled and started to play again. That's when things turned bad.

"What are you guys doing!" A loud yelled echoed in the room.

"What's wrong?" Vick asked.

"What's wrong is that you guys are wasting our water! Whose idea was this?!" Hector yelled.

The others backed down while I on the other hand, stood firm.

"I did." I said giggling splashing at him.

I felt a shadow ball hit me, making me fly through the air. I hit the wall making it crumble slightly. The air left my lungs and the world of light turned into darkness.

"H-Hector… why?" My last words were mumbled.

~Hector's point of view~

"W-what did I just do?" I didn't believe that I just attacked her.

The others ran over to her, before turning to me glaring. I shrunk where I stood.

"HECTOR!" They screamed.

"i-I'm sorry… I didn't, I mean, it was an accident." I stumbled.

"How was hurting her an accident. You shot a shadow ball at her for the love of…" Haku's eyes were full of hatred.

I turned and ran, I didn't even look back. I can't believe that I could hurt a fellow eevee.

~Haku's point of view~

I placed a paw on Mila's forehead. She had a pained expression on her face.

"I can't believe that Hector attacked her!" Tray said.

"I can't believe that it did this much damage. I mean look at her, and the wall." Tyrone pointed out.

I gently placed her on my back.

"We have to get her to the infirmary." I mumbled before rushing.

I didn't like the thought of something happening to her. When we got there we gently placed her down.

"Who knows what to do now?" Tray asked.

"I do, whenever one of the Pokémon got hurt with my trainer, I watched intently. I learned most of what he did" Tyrone spoke up.

I wasn't exactly sure of him yet, but no one else knew what to do. He looked around the room at the materials and what he would need, but then he saw an Oran berry.

"Perfect an Oran Berry. I'm going to smash it and feed it to her. Oran berries have healing properties." Tyrone was smiling.

We watched his every move as he proceeded to work. I was looking from him to Mila then back to him.

"Ok Mila I just need you to swallow." Tyrone whispered in her ear.

He slowly raised her head and poured the berry mush in her mouth and rubbed her throat. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened slowly. She looked so tired.

"Mila are you alright" I was worried about her.

"W-why would he attack me?" She sniffled.

"I don't know." Vick replied to her.

She broke down and started to cry. It was so heart breaking, that some of the other had to turn away from her.

"It's alright, calm down. I…I mean we won't let him touch you. Please don't cry, you are to beautiful to cry." I walked over to her, and laid her head on my shoulder.

The others were looking at one another as I was comforting Mila.

"Haku, she really changed you" I heard someone whisper, but I ignore it.

When Mila finally calmed down enough, she fell asleep in my shoulder.

"Alright guys we have to go find Hector." My eyes showed anger but my voice was soft.

"Haku, you stay with Mila, we will find him. She needs you, and if she wakes up again she wont want to be alone" Vick said with a smile.

My eyes got wide, but I gave a smirk back and nodded.

~Hector's point of view~

I was still running, but I was still in the base. I ran to my room. Why did I attack her? She is a female, she didn't do anything wrong. She was only playing.

So many things were running through my head, and then there was a knock on my door. Before I knew it the others were standing in my room; all of them except Haku and Mila.

"Hector, that wasn't like you. What's wrong?" Tray said.

"I don't know exactly. I feel like she is taking my place and like males I fought for my dominance." I sighed.

"Just let Haku cool down and then tell Mila your story. Haku might kill you though." Vick said.

I nodded and laid back down on my bead. I screwed up royally this time.


End file.
